Grim Wolves
Grim Wolves are a vigilante group dedicated to keeping Elysium free from evil and protecting the innocent, they came to prominance during the war against Nithral and the Darkness. Made up of any race, members are known for their prowess at fighting and commitment to the ideas of goodness and light. Origin During the beginning of the Nithral-Darkness war, an independent militia group of many races and professions came to power under the banner of freedom and reason, this group would be known as the Grim Wolves. The founder of this group of warriors and scholars was an elven man named Bregnir, who was exiled royalty from a wood elven kingdom called Valenwood. Bregnir, through charisma and bravery brought a small group of warriors together as the founding members of a soon-to-be powerful militant force. The Grim Wolves espoused the ideals of justice, reason, and holding a sound mind as a useful tool alongside the sword. They were often the first to dive into any conflict against the Wraiths, who were thought to be serving Nithral in the first days of the apocalyptic war, prioritizing the safety of citizens and the destruction of the dark forces which assaulted Elysium. Participation in the War against the Darkness After many successful battles The Grim Wolves became well-known amongst the common people as protectors. Not only did the Grim Wolves fight the wraiths off from the towns of the innocent, but as portals opened up in the Firmament, seeping wraiths out into Elysium from the void itself, they even fought them at their own base. During this time of war, as is custom in great conflicts, many great heroes arose. These heroes included Bregnir, the Founder of the wolves, Elijah the Battle-mage who held the rank of high general and strategist of the Grim Wolves for most of the Nithral war, Alice the healer and heroic defender of the innocent, and Jack, a vampire of strength and bravery. The heroes of the Wolves fought in many battles and declared war against the Cult of Nithral in an attempt to stop what they saw as idiocy in the form of worshipping an enemy of the peoples of Elysium. With the help of the Champions of Light, the Wolves helped in the tide of war many times and operated parallel to them, until the battle of Homested. After this battle, Mellkor claimed that a hero's soul would be needed in sacrifice to at least slow the advance of the wraiths through the portals. Bregnir chose to sacrifice his own soul despite the lamenting of his comrades in arms. After the sacrifice was made, Elijah took over the Grim Wolves and continued the campaign against Nithral with Brutal efficiency. After some time, a relative of Bregnir, Aglar, appeared and attempted to take Bregnir's place, but matters of military and espionage remained mostly under Eli's guidance. The Grim Wolves accomplished many of the challenges which were needed to defeat the Darkness, including Eli and the Grim Wolf strike team retrieving the first shard of Nithral's sword, the Grim Wolves being possibly the first faction identifying Nithral as a thrall of a larger force named the Darkness, rather than a self driving enemy, and the strike team retrieving a map which led to the recapture of another of the three shards. During the final battle for the resurrection of the true Nithral, the Grim Wolves and the allied forces of the Champions of Light stood fast against the forces of the Darkness and won the day through their continued efforts. After the War Once the war was over the Grim Wolves retooled into peacekeepers and watchers of the land. This time could be known as a time of peace and silence though, it is rumored that the Grim Wolves still took part in major events in the world through more.. stealthy means. After a long time of "inactivity," the Grim Wolves were brought into a war of confusion with the Aodhamair Dominion via a series of mistakes which were eventually landed mainly on the shoulders of Aglar. This series of events led to Aglars complete banishment from the Grim Wolves and fortunately, a treaty with the misunderstood Dominion. These days, the Grim Wolves are silent watchers of justice lead by the Resurrected Bregnir After The Retirement of Elijah and Disappearance of the apprentice of the deceased Alice, Cadence. Histories found within Elysium Aglar wrote a history of the grim wolves which was heavily influenced by his own perspective, it can be found under the title of the Grim Wolves in some libraries in Elysium, an extract is recorded here: The Grim Wolves started out as an organized group of ragtag soldiers, from the many towns of Elysium. Their mission was simple, protect the continent of Elysium from the foul wraith Nithral, an original inhabitant of Elysium, and protect the innocent from the evil forced upon them. The Grim Wolves originated from the second in command of an ancient Order of the Dawn, whose mission was similar in many ways, the Order of the Red Dawn was to keep the peace no matter what, at any cost, to protect the innocent. On the day, this Prince raised his army of massive waves of men, and they would attack the land winning countless battles and losing less and less. They became more than a Legend, they became truth.... Category:History Category:Lore